


“Daryl!”

by FFFORI



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Bottom Daryl Dixon, Daryl thought that man was Rick, Homophobic Language, I'm Bad At Summaries, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape, Rickyl--Relationship Mentally, Slut Shaming, bad words, but he was not
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 06:55:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19997728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FFFORI/pseuds/FFFORI
Summary: Daryl was really into Rick, and the Governor wanted to against Rick by this.





	“Daryl!”

1

Daryl听见了Rick在喊自己的名字。

“Daryl！”

但Daryl没有停止扣动扳机。

这可能是我最后一次听见Rick的声音了。Daryl这么想到，他在渐渐被风吹散的烟雾中看见了更多的人影，到处都有枪声。

快跑！亲爱的！活下去！

Daryl想再回头看一眼Rick，他从来没有叫过Rick“亲爱的”。但在今晚，Daryl觉得自己会死在这里（他觉得“自己会死在活人同胞的手上”这件事就是意料之外，但又在情理之中），而他意识到，自己是爱着Rick的。

爱他爱到想说出“亲爱的”。（这种事是不可能发生在大灾变之前的）

Daryl觉得自己的喉咙发痒，他的肩膀已经被步枪的后坐力震的发麻。

再见，吾爱。

他只感觉到了自己嘴唇的开合，入耳的只有枪声和尖叫。

2

Daryl被捉住了，不出所料地。

他并没有经历到那种孤胆英雄用光了子弹赤手空拳战斗到最后一刻的场景，他被人从背后敲晕了。醒过来的时候头疼的厉害，挣扎着站起来后就跌到了，一是因为他脸上蒙着一个臭烘烘的袋子，二是因为他的手被绑着。旁边立刻有人发出了嘲笑：“站起来！你现在趴在地上的样子就像个被轮完后的小娘炮！”

Daryl的头更疼了，因为他感觉到了一个坚硬的物体抵在他的屁股上。

那是自己的十字弩。

好极了，他想，自己现在孤身一人，失去反抗能力，没有武器，身在敌营…他都不需要再数下去了。太倒霉了。

在行尸肆虐的末日，他的死亡方式确可能是“文明的”处决。

人类永远是最吓人的。

你看这道理很简单，Daryl明白。早在这场末日来临之前他就深刻意识到了这里点。他长大的地方就是文明社会的末日，可是他现在觉得自己会死在人类手上这件事，已经有点好笑了。

达里尔鼻子发酸，嘴唇抽搐，嘴里发苦，他现在甚至为头上罩了个布袋子而感到高兴。

这样没有人会看见他的脆弱了。

没有人，除了Rick。

他又想到了Rick。

在Daryl长大的社区，表现出脆弱几乎等于你没有翻身之地，一辈子被别人呼来喝去，在活着的时候每天祈祷自己不要下地狱。他甚至没有对他哥哥表现出需要帮助。Merle大部分时间是在监狱里度过的，Daryl小时候其实是害怕Merle的，他会对Merle隐藏自己的一些想法。

而他却对Rick敞开心扉。

他对Rick敞开的不仅是内心。

“You're his bitch.” Merle的幻觉勾起嘴角笃定地说道。

Daryl绝望地否定，可是没人比他更明白事实是怎样的。

“我听说过你。”

一个Daryl从没听过的男声说道，他听见其他人离开了房间。皮靴在水泥地上踏出的声音离自己越来越近，一双大手扶上了自己的肩膀。

“把你的屌手拿开！”Daryl用力一挣，男人下手便狠了几分。

“你听我说！”这个男人力气很大，他把Daryl从地上拽起来，然后小心地把他放在椅子上。

Daryl紧绷着肌肉丝毫不敢放松，他索性闭起眼睛，让听觉代替视觉。可是这个抓着他的男人没有动。他感到那双炽热的大手源源不断地把热量传过来，温暖了他裸露在外的肩膀，他的胳膊也渐渐暖和了起来。可是Daryl没敢试着动一下手腕挣脱开麻绳，男人正握着他肩膀，他不能冒着被发现的危险逃脱。

Daryl是一名猎手，而且是特他妈好的那种，他很有耐心。

“我是这个镇子的领导者，你可以叫我the Governor。” 这个男人---现在应该叫Governor了---用哄婴儿入睡的轻柔声音说到。

Daryl没有理会。

Governor摆出他一贯的那种似笑非笑的表情，他听Merle提过自己的baby brother。

“那个该死的同性恋在Boston的时候尽跟爱尔兰人鬼混。”Merle讥笑道，往地上啐了一口。“我在监狱里蹲着的时候他不知道在让谁操他的屁眼呢。”

Governor喜欢女人大于喜欢男人，他有妻子，还有一个可爱的不得了的女儿。但是就现在的这个情况来说，他并不在意做一些能同时羞辱Daryl和监狱那群人的事情，因为他听见了Rick喊Daryl的名字。

"Daryl!"

声嘶力竭。

Governor清楚这声音里包含的情感，在他自己的妻女被行尸拖住的时候，他用尽了所有的力量呼唤她们的名字，那疯狂劲儿跟被队友拖走的Rick如出一辙。Governor无声的笑了，他有把握能让Rick失去理智。

“我能解释，这一切都是误会。”这个开头是Governor屡试不爽的外交战术。

果然对方有反应了。"Go fuck yourself." Daryl重重哼了一声，别过头去。

“我现在还不能放开你，因为我需要你听完我的解释。”

Daryl感觉到了一件厚重的夹克落在了自己肩上，像毯子一样包裹着自己麻木的身体。他抽动鼻子，男性荷尔蒙的味道铺面而来让他有点头晕。他突然想到自己上一次自慰的时候，还是在农场的时候。他想到了Rick的味道，汗水，泥土，污血。

意料之中的，他听见了Daryl抽了抽鼻子。这外套很久没洗了，所以相对的，这外套上有一股浓浓的Governor身上的味道。对于动物来说，某些味道是跟交配连在一块的。

Governor心里萌生出一种欲望，他想要搞一搞Daryl，看他哭出来。然后看着Rick无能为力的样子。光是想一想就让他心情很好。

Daryl根本没听清Governor说了什么，他太阳穴突突地疼，头昏脑涨之中只能看清楚Governor嘴唇一开一合。他想说些什么却没法控制自己的舌头，“我...”

“你是个乖孩子，Daryl.” Governor控制不住地伸手抚摸上Daryl茶色的微卷的头发，滑腻腻的但是又很柔软，手感像是那种上好的皮草，因为动物自身的油脂而变得光亮而有弹性，压下去能感觉到它们在支撑着自己的手掌。Daryl眼神迷离地仰视着他，Governor下腹一紧。

“是吗...”Daryl不仅没有移开目光还舔了舔干燥的嘴唇，“那你能亲亲我吗？”

Governor抚上Daryl的脸颊，神使鬼差差点照办。他转念一想，万一是这小子装傻想逃跑怎么办。男人这么想着，都要蹭到猎手鼻尖的唇转了个方向凑到了Daryl耳边：“现在还不行，亲爱的，你是个乖孩子，乖孩子要靠自己的行动争取奖励。”

Daryl歪着头，愣了一会以后伸长脖子，把脸埋在Governor裆部，用笔直的鼻梁蹭着，喉咙深处发出呜咽。：“Rick...Fuck me...”

“哼。”Governor冷哼一声，他确实是想让这男人知道是谁在上他，可是这么一来他就失去了操Daryl的机会。这就是一个悖论，他几乎都要被自己的想法逗笑了。他决定现在不戳穿Daryl，这样等到Daryl清醒过来的时候更有意思。

“好的，亲爱的，我会好好伺候你的小屁股的。”

Daryl被这下流话逼出了一声呻吟，更起劲地蹭了起来，牛仔裤粗糙的布料阻隔了大部分的触感，Daryl只觉得脸皮都被磨蹭麻了，却还没有爽到，“妈的，Rick，把裤子脱了，我想吸你。”

Governor只拉下了裤子拉链，他一把揪住Daryl背心的领子把人提起来压在了木桌子上。桌子的四条不锈钢腿晃了一下，Daryl被硌得痛呼一声，下一秒就觉得屁股一凉。Governor手脚利索地扒掉了Daryl的裤子，然后从自己夹克口袋里摸出来一个安全套，撕开戴上以后把多余的润滑剂挤在自己手指上和Daryl的臀缝处。

Daryl被这冰凉的液体弄得一哆嗦，手被绑在身后动弹不了，筋骨分明的手掌展开又握成拳头，却仍然沉下腰，方便男人动作。

然后他便感到了一根手指伸了进来。Daryl被Rick的温柔惊到了，他本以为会迎接那种被生生劈开的痛苦，可没想到男人的动作已经算得上是温柔了。一根手指在那儿停了一会儿，才开始缓慢的抽动，等到Daryl情不自禁地追逐着这根手指的时候，他才多伸了一根手指进来。

“快点啊不要在那里磨蹭。”Daryl抱怨道，却感到手腕被解开了，男人在用干燥火热的嘴唇亲吻自己的手指关节，Daryl呼吸一滞，喉咙里泄出一声哭腔。

Governor没有拿出对待女士的温柔对待趴在桌上的Daryl，他把这场性事当成以后谈判的筹码，而不是想让Daryl高潮。所以他草草扩张之后，就扶着自己的阴茎插了进去。 Daryl呜咽，绷紧了腰部的肌肉。 Governor不断亲吻着对方的耳朵和后颈，在他耳边说出安慰的话，可是下身的动作完全没有考虑Daryl的感受。他强硬地破开温暖的肠道，带着处理死鱼的内脏时那样的冷酷。 Daryl因为身上人粗鲁的动作而惊叫起来，屁股里很涨也很酸，疼痛的程度跟他以前打过的架比起来就是小儿科。一只干燥的手掌压在Daryl的脖子上，像狗项圈一样禁锢住他的动作。他没法抬起头或者移动脖子。

Daryl正被自己按在桌子上操。

这个认知让Governor更硬了。Daryl，在念出这个名字的时候，他能感觉到自己的舌头在唇齿间颤动。人体上最灵活的那块肌肉从齿间抽离然后轻轻触碰上颚如同Daryl本人是一样灵活矫健，充满自信。Governor被Daryl的能力所吸引，后来又因为Daryl选择跟随Rick而妒火中烧。好像他只能靠着亵玩Daryl来证明自己比Rick有能力。这种做法让Governor感到沮丧，他又嫉妒起Rick来，于是他把报复如数施加在Daryl身上。

他松开箍着Daryl脖子的手，转而用两只手掐住他的腰把Daryl的腰提离桌面，然后发狠地抽插。

Daryl因为这疼痛而咆哮起来，他挣扎着回头，刚好对上低头的Governor的眼睛。Governor意识到Daryl之前迷离的眼神消失了，猎手看起来惊慌失措，但更多的是愤怒。

Daryl意识到自己刚才坠入了深深的幻觉中，等到他清醒过来以后，他看到的不是Rick，而是那个差点杀死他们的Governor。 “我他妈要杀了你！”他的手腕被麻绳磨的生疼，但是他没有停止挣扎。

Governor再也没开过口，他沉默地把自己的阴茎拔出来，将布条压在Daryl的舌头上然后在他脑后绑住。Daryl嘴里诅咒的话因为布条的缘故而模糊不清，他死死盯着Governor，直到一个黑色布袋套到他的头上。他感觉到自己的裤子被提起来了，然后听见了渐渐远离的脚步声。

Daryl摸索着走到墙边坐下，妈的，他的屁眼现在疼的不得了，操。黑色布料阻隔了光线，他不知道现在是什么时候，也不知道Governor那群人会不会回来。他希望Rick带着剩下的人远远离开Governor这个疯子，在末日里活下去，但在他无法忽视脑子里叫嚣的那个声音，那声音说：“Rick会回到Governor的镇上，Rick会为了你回来。”

他突然好想听Rick再叫自己一声：“Daryl！”

end

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if you like my work ;) or don't...then leave an advice!
> 
> 求评论亲爱的们！;)


End file.
